Una carta a mi yo del pasado
by Keicchi
Summary: Odiaba los días fríos. Eran aburridos, monótonos, inexpresivos… melancólicos. Pero incluso hasta el final, Misaki entiende que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse. [angst. too much angst.]


.

**_Una Carta A Mi "Yo" Del Pasado_**

.

.

Él observó sus manos que ahora estaban rojas por haberlas rozado con su ropa constantemente para entrar en calor.

Yata odiaba el frío.

Este invierno, inusual a cualquier anterior, era horriblemente helado. Sin embargo, su propia voluntad lo había traído hasta ahí, y también su naturaleza inquieta lo tenía dudando mientras se asomaba a la vereda vacía. Levantó su cabeza, elevando su mirada hacia el cielo de color ceniza. La piel blanca de su rostro, su nariz un poco colorada, al igual que su cabello castaño rozaba las mejillas, pero limitado por una gorra oscura que protegía la mayor parte de él. Tenía puesto un tapado de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros que lo abrigaban bastante bien. También ahora, gracias a su compañero, tenía una bufanda de color blanca rodeando su cuello.

-_Sería mejor que volvamos adentro, Yata-san_- Dice el hombre regordete a su lado, con sus dientes chocando y su cuerpo tiritando por el clima. –_En verdad…hace bastante frío…-_ Continuó.

Él de cabello castaño parecía no estarle escuchando, mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera debatiendo con las nubes. Repentinamente vuelve a la realidad cuando una ventisca los hace temblar a ambos.

-_Mierda…_- Maldice ahora el más bajo de los dos. –_Pensé que podría soportarlo. No quiero estar todo el puto día encerrado haciendo nada.-_Se queja sin delicadeza, característico de su propia personalidad.

-_No hay nada que hacer. Después de todo hoy parece uno de los días más fríos de la época._

Ambos volvieron a hacer una mueca de desagrado al sentir otra brisa empujándoles.

-_Ahh, está bien, ¡Volvamos al bar!- _Se rindió.

Emprendieron la caminata un tanto apurados en busca del lugar donde los miembros de Homra siempre se reúnen. Aquel bar que lucía tan pulcro y especial. Casi corrieron los últimos metros antes de que el más grande abriera la puerta con fuerza.

Al cerrarla, una oleada pero esta vez cálida golpea su rostro y manos perjudicadas anteriormente. Era casi extraño como ese calor que era físico y a la vez representativo de como sentía a la familia. Cálido, cómodo.

El color rojo que adornaba el lugar no era nada comparado con el rojo de aquel que estaba sentado –más bien acostado- perezosamente sobre uno de los sillones que había en la habitación. Este hombre fornido, de gesto inexpresivo mientras miraba al techo, como si fuera un gran oso anestesiado, tranquilo. Sentada a su lado, una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos, agitaba sus piernas que no llegaban al suelo, mientras con sus manos, doblaba y desdoblaba los pliegues y flecos de su vestido color oscuro, pero como si lo estuviera haciendo inconscientemente mientras pensaba en otra cosa. Otra persona más era el hombre rubio que estaba detrás de la barra de bebidas, como era común, realizando sus tareas preferidas para mantener el lugar que tanto le costó construir. Él fue el primero en levantar la mirada para observar a los que llegaban, formando una ligera sonrisa al ver la situación.

-_Veo que ya han regresado, Yata-chan. Al parecer el clima no está muy dócil hoy, ¿uh?_

Sus ojos avellana se estrecharon un poco y chasqueó la lengua antes de proceder a caminar más dentro de la habitación, sin planear responder a las burlas del mayor. Es que era verdad: le habían advertido, que no la pasaría bien ahí afuera, pero Misaki necesitaba moverse, sería aburrido sino, y además no quería tampoco regresar a su casa. No tenía sentido. Quería buscar algo para ver, hacer, incluso aunque sea recorrer la ciudad con su skate, tratando de romper sus propias marcas, o incluso siquiera, peleando con algún delincuente cualquiera o cierto mono que le ponía de los nervios. Pero no era posible, pues se dio cuenta con solo caminar unas cuantas cuadras, que la ciudad estaba casi vacía, todos estaban resguardados a salvo en sus propios lugares. Y la monotonía era algo que Misaki aborrecía.

-_Por eso te dije, Yata-san, que no tenía sentido ir a la calle hoy-_

-_Ah, ¡cierra la puta boca! Ya entendí, maldita sea..._- Le replicó con disgusto mientras se acercaba y finalmente se arrojaba al sillón, que estaba enfrente del de su rey. Farfulló unas cuantas cosas más mientras dejaba que sus manos volvieran a tomar temperatura_.-Simplemente me aburro…- _Soltó finalmente con un suspiro.

Kamamoto corrió las piernas de Yata un poco y se sentó en lo que quedaba de espacio, con un poco de dificultad. El bajito aprovecha y levanta sus piernas para apoyarlas encima del regazo del otro, tomando una posición bastante cómoda mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus propios hombros.

-_Supongo que de todas formas, no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo…- _Rikio también sonaba un poco decepcionado por su obligatoria retirada de las calles, pero bajo ningún concepto iba a querer seguir afuera con este clima. No, él prefería una cama, comida y el televisor. ¿Qué mejor que eso para un día frío? Pero sin embargo, sentía que Yata no quería lo mismo, y tampoco quería dejarlo solo, ya que siempre estaba junto a él.

El silencio rodeó nuevamente el bar, interrumpido levemente por el sonido de las copas sonando al tocar la mesada. El rey ahora, movía su cabeza perezosamente para observar a la niña a su lado. Ella, sin articular palabras, aún continuaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Aunque Yata también la estaba mirando, siempre su mirada se desviaba hacía Mikoto, esa persona que tanto admiraba y que le había salvado. Su héroe. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pareció notarlo, pues las palabras las dirigió hacía la niña:

-_Anna, ¿Hay algo que quieres hacer?_

Sus ojos rojos se abrían sorprendidos para luego dirigirse hacia él y a asentir con fuerza. Era increíble que Mikoto adivinara lo que Anna estaba pensando, pensó Yata, acostumbrado a su propia incapacidad para percibir las cosas (llámese: lento, distraído, etc.). La albina ahora dejaba sus pies aterrizar y casi corría hacía el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras. En el piso superior estaban los baños, la habitación de Mikoto, y otros cuantos cuartos que se usaban a veces. En menos de un minuto ella regresó con algo entre sus pequeñas manos. Los hombres observaron mientras ella apoyaba en la mesa que estaba en el medio de los sofás, hojas de papel color rojizo, y unos cuantos bolígrafos del mismo color.

Estaban un poco atónitos –Tal vez Mikoto no tanto-, pero había captado su atención enseguida. Anna giró la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a Izumo, que también estaba atento, y formó una media sonrisa al entender que le llamaba para que se acercara. La pequeña de ojos rojos se sienta en el suelo y apoya sus brazos en la mesa de madera, dirigiendo su mirada a Izumo, como diciéndole que le permite sentarse donde anteriormente estaba ella en el sillón. Él asiente y se deja caer en el lugar, donde ahora Mikoto movía un poco su cuerpo para acercarse a la mesa y tomar un papel.

_-¿Qué haremos, Anna-chan?-_ Le pregunta con suavidad mientras ella le extiende uno de los papeles rojos. Estaba vacía. Además le extiende un bolígrafo, y a continuación, lo mismo al rey. Yata que había estado mirando acostado, ahora abría los ojos cuando se daba cuenta de que Anna también dirigía los objetos a ellos también.

_-¿E-Eh, q-qué vamos a hacer?-_ Curioseó él también.

Anna, que era una chica de pocas palabras, apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa de madera y decía: _Una carta._

_-¿Una carta?- _Preguntaban los tres hombres sorprendidos, menos Mikoto, que si lo estaba, no tuvo ninguna intención de demostrarlo en aquel momento.

_-¿A quién?- _Volvió a indagar Yata, sin ninguna pista.

-_Supongo que a quien se nos ocurra.-_ Le contestó esta vez Izumo con media sonrisa.- _Simplemente escribir algo para entregarlo. O tal vez no. ¿Verdad, Anna-chan?_

Y la pequeña de ojos rojos asintió sin gesto. Yata iba a contestar _"¿Y con qué objetivo?"_ pero sintió que era algo fuera de lugar viniendo de una sugerencia de Anna para intentar simplemente distraerlos en algo. No lo consideraba del todo aburrido pero, era un poco tonto, después de todo. Mikoto fue el primero en extender su brazo y comenzar a marcar algo en el papel que tenía delante. Los demás le vieron y comprendieron que también deberían empezar. Anna comenzó a hacer garabatos y formas en su hoja antes de escribir palabras. Los demás al parecer tenían un poco de dificultad para venir con una idea.

Yata torció los labios. _– ¿Qué se supone que deba escribir?-_ Expresó, sin ninguna pista. Nunca había escrito una carta a nadie, de hecho. Así que le costaba imaginar que de buenas a primeras le saldría algo de su simple mente.

Su compañero se rascó la cabeza, también un poco perdido_: -Y pues, lo que sientas que quieres escribir, supongo. Lo que se te ocurra o si hay algo que quieres decir en esa carta a una persona._

Todos estaban escribiendo ahora, el sonido de las lapiceras rozando el papel, y de los suspiros por parte de Izumo mientras pensaba que colocar. Sus hojas empezaban a tomar color, expresando en ese código que solo sirve para los humanos, capaz de expresar miles de cosas en unas cuantas líneas.

Pero el de ojos avellana volvió a fruncir el ceño.-_Pero no hay nadie realmente a quien quiera escribirle una carta. -Murmuró. _Su tono de voz no fue de ira, sino más bien como de decepcionado de su propia falta de imaginación.

-Mmmm…- expresó Izumo como si estuviera tratando de darle alguna idea, pero la pequeña de cabellos blancos habló primero.

-_Escribe una carta a ti mismo._

_-¿Eh?_

Ella dirige sus ojos del color del fuego hacía el menor de los hombres, que le mira sorprendido, aun con gesto duro pero que la pequeña no temía porque sabía que esa era su forma de ser. –_Una carta a tu "yo" del pasado._

Antes de que el perplejo Yata abriera la boca, Rikio agregaba: -_Es una buena idea. Es como una forma de recapitular tus logros, tus recuerdos y eso…_

El de cabello castaño no comprendía sin embargo, e iba a replicar enojado, pero otra vez se reprimió porque se trataba de algo que Anna había propuesto. Pero después de todo, Misaki consideraba más viable esa idea que la de escribirle a otra persona. ¿Pero qué cosas podría decirle a su "yo" del pasado? Después de todo, no era como si esa carta iba a entregarse. Pero era un juego interesante, después de todo. Pues hizo que el castaño concentrara toda su fuerza en el papel frente a él.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había empezado a trazar letras, formar palabras que más tarde concordaban oraciones y párrafos. Fue casi inconsciente, pero se dio cuenta de que le estaba escribiendo a su "yo" del pasado, exactamente el Misaki de catorce años. Consideraba que muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese año, así que fue un buen lugar para empezar. Todos estaban concentrados en esta extraña actividad, y el silencio no fue incomodo sino más bien una bondad para sus mentes que necesitaban procesar. Yata se preguntaba también, ¿A quién le habrían escrito los demás? A diferencia de él, ellos si parecían tener alguien a quien escribirle. Misaki se sintió decaer un poco. ¿En verdad no había nadie a quien quisiera escribirle sobre algo? Su familia era una sola, con la que siempre compartía, no su familia biológica, pero si su familia del corazón, el orgullo de Homra. Se dejó llevar empezando a escribir sobre su familia en la carta.

Luego de una hora, todos parecían haber terminado la actividad, y Anna formaba una media sonrisa feliz con el resultado de su carta.

_-¿Y ahora, Anna-chan?-_ Le preguntó Izumo.

- _Ahora,_- Con sus pequeñas manos dobla la hoja en dos partes y toma el bolígrafo de nuevo para escribir su nombre en la parte superior._- La guardaremos. Hasta que queramos entregarla._

_-Fue entretenido.-_ Expresó sinceramente Kamamoto mientras se estiraba en el sofá, vio de reojo que recién ahora Yata dejaba el bolígrafo, con una expresión un tanto rara. _-¿Qué sucede, Yata-san? ¿Qué has escrito?- _Estira la cabeza para intentar ver la hoja pero la mano de Misaki agarra su cabeza y la tira hacia atrás.

_-¡No mires!_

_-Auch, Auch, ¡está bien, está bien!- _Se rinde Rikio mientras se retuerce.

No había razón para compartir la carta. Y aunque de hecho, ninguno de ellos tal vez comprendía porque Anna propuso esta actividad grupal, no menospreciaban el tiempo que les hizo gastar. Izumo dirigió la mirada hacía el reloj en una de las paredes de la habitación.

_-Wow, ya van a ser las nueve.-_ Dijo en voz alta. _– ¿No deberían ir regresando a su casa, ya?_

Misaki frunció el ceño porque sintió que estaba echándole, más que nada. Pero sin duda tenía razón, así que se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin antes despedirse del rey, ruidosamente.

Los tres restantes vieron con una sonrisa al menor retirándose._- Tanta energía… me recuerda a los días de escuela._

_-Hmm...-_ El pelirrojo apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. No le gustaba mucho recordar el pasado. Pero sin embargo la carta fue hacía él. Aunque sabía que nunca podría entregársela.

.

.

El de cabello castaño recostó su cabeza en la almohada calmadamente. Aún con un poco de frío por haber estado caminando en la calle hacía unos minutos. Este invierno era tan cruel. Por eso el amaba el verano. Aborrecía esta época fría, insensible, inexpresiva. Pero a la vez, estaba atada a ella. Era inevitable que llegara. No había forma.

Divagando en pensamientos finalmente concilió el sueño. Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, la mayor parte del tiempo se trataba del pasado. Fue una punzada en la mente volver a ver el rostro del traidor siquiera en sus sueños, con su gesto frío e inexpresivo, luego una sonrisa, y luego una mucho más torcida mientras quemaba su propia marca. Cuando la mañana llegó, Misaki dejaba atrás todo esto mientras apoyaba sus pies en el suelo. Al abrir la ventana, se da cuenta de que él frío es menos intenso que ayer, por lo menos. Se viste de forma prudente, de todas formas, tratando de no dejarse engañar por la imagen en su ventana. Si no fuera porque Kamamoto le dio la bufanda ayer…

Mientras acomodaba su saco, metió la mano en el bolsillo solo para darse cuenta de que había algo ahí. El papel sonó al arrugarlo con sus manos bruscamente. La carta que había escrito ayer aún seguía ahí, sin entregarse.

Por qué de todas formas es imposible entregarla. No hay forma de volver al pasado. Y Misaki lo sabía.

Y pudo notar como había más gente hoy, recorriendo las calles, aunque parecían fantasmas sin rumbo. Al menos había un poco más de ruido que ayer. El guardián de Homra aún seguía caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a la gente pasar. Su paso se fue ralentizando bastante, casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba casi deteniéndose en el parque de la ciudad. Sin embargo, aquí no había tanta gente, y era obvio, ya que el viento que corría libremente por aquí era helado. De alguna forma, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con el suelo, y quedaron fijos ahí, mientras presionaba la carta que había escrito a su "yo" del pasado. ¿Qué era eso que sentía hoy, al mirar a la ciudad tan gris y fría? Era melancolía. Una melancolía imperturbable y molesta. Esa que conseguía por revisar demasiado dentro de uno mismo, y encontrarse añorando cosas que no regresaran. Y como si fuera cosa del destino, o como si la misma línea de su vida lo hubiera puesto delante de sus ojos, estaba aquel personaje de cabellos azules con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Cuando el castaño elevó su cabeza, vio a su ex-amigo. El traidor que había dejado a Homra y a él atrás. Y siente que su estomago se revuelve y su sangre hierve dentro suyo, junto con su aura rojiza.

_-Mono…-_ Corta el aire con su tono pesado, lleno de veneno, de odio, por aquel que lo dejó cuando menos lo esperaba.

-_Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Mi~sa~ki~-_ Dice con un acento torcido, que le hace poner los pelos de punta.

-_¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Estás buscando pelea?_

Saruhiko ahora ladeaba la cabeza con un gesto no tan divertido. _-Tch, no lo creo. Simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Haciendo algo, a diferencia tuya, Mi~sa~ki~._

Misaki se dio cuenta que de todas formas, no tenía su skate para protegerse en la pelea, así que estaba un poco desaventajado. De todas formas, si tenía que hacerlo, pelearía de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, el traidor delante de él le vio con desdén.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Mi~sa~ki~. Tal vez otro día.- Y dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar. El de cabello castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido; otra vez, otra vez él le estaba dando la espalda ¡Otra vez lo dejaba sin darle ninguna explicación!

-¡S-Saru!- Le llamó sin moverse, pero el otro se detuvo, esperando a que hablara. Al abrir la boca, el aire que salía era un leve vapor que interrumpía su vista brevemente. Sentía su cabeza pesada, sus pies clavados al suelo. Quería insultarle, quería golpearle. No me dejes. -¿Por qué… por qué nos traicionaste…?

Aunque no quería, las mismas palabras siempre salían de su boca. La misma simple pregunta, que a la vez entramaba algo más complejo que su propio sentido del orgullo. Misaki no podría preguntar _por qué lo traicionó a él_. No, porque Misaki era parte de Homra, su familia. Era un todo. Y ese todo a lo que Fushimi le había dado la espalda.

El viento no corría ahora. Y el sonido de los autos y de la gente sonaba muy distante.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces la misma estúpida pregunta? No pertenezco a ese lugar. No comparto tus ideas estúpidas de la justicia callejera. Es todo una mierda infantil. – Le respondió, reacio.

A unos pasos de él, el de cabello castaño bajaba la cabeza porque sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta, las mismas simples palabras que Misaki aún así no lograba entender del todo. El hecho de que ambos no sentían a Homra de la misma forma era más que evidente. –Sabes…- Yata apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos y volvió a sentir el papel dentro. Recordó su carta y cedió el agarre. _-…Siempre seguirás siendo un compañero para mí._

Enfrente de él la persona que abría los ojos sorprendido rápidamente decidía ocultar sus emociones de nuevo bajo su máscara. Ajustó sus lentes y empezó a caminar de nuevo, decidido a retirarse. –Olvídalo.- Murmuró demasiado bajo como para que Yata escuchara.

Y así sería siempre. Ninguno de los dos diría las cosas que de verdad pasaba por su mente. Puede ser orgullo, puede ser arrepentimiento, tenacidad…o debilidad. Pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de vivir en el pasado, aunque les cueste admitirlo. Y eran esas palabras que no eran dichas las que estancaban sus encuentros y terminaban en peleas. Más recientemente, terminaba en la nada. Misaki sintió que sus pies querían moverse, correr y decir algo. Y lo hizo.

Pero emprendió camino hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando apoyó sus manos en una de las barras de hierro, escuchó el mar bramando delante de él, chocando furiosamente contra las paredes del puerto. El intenso color azul, ese que tanto le gustaba, no era más que un asqueroso verde oscuro confundido con el color nublado del cielo. El viento furioso, golpeaba contra su rostro, haciendo que las lágrimas ni siquiera se sintieran caer con tanta abundancia como lo hacían. Yata odiaba los días fríos. Eran aburridos, monótonos, inexpresivos… melancólicos. Son como su vida antes de conocer a Homra, como su vida antes de conocer a Saruhiko. Sin embargo aunque quisiera, no puede siquiera mantener las cosas como debería. Todo se sale fuera de control, todas esas cosas inalcanzables para él. Un simple humano hecho a prueba y error.

Aprieta con fuerza el barandal y grita hacía el mar con furia. No sabe siquiera porque grita, o apenas recuerda más tarde, que clase de insultos grita hacía el mar que no tiene la culpa de su vida.

Pero se libera. Era algo único y liberador. Era eso que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo. Creyó que estaba bien hasta que casi sin ninguna intención, Anna hizo que escribiera una carta a su "yo" del pasado.

Como si eso fuera tan fácil. ¿Qué podría él decirle a su pasado si ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con su presente y futuro? ¿Habría alguna forma siquiera de decirle algo que valiera la pena? ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad si le dijera que con solo tener a Homra, todo está bien? Se dio cuenta de que su carta no fue escrita para su "yo" del pasado… Es simplemente una puta ilusión y mentira de su "yo" presente, que ahora lloraba hacía el mar, completamente frustrado. Mantener una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto no fue suficiente para superar todo lo que le sucedió. Pelear, pelear, insultar, golpear, ayudar, salvar, hablar, reclamar, ocultar. Todo eso no había servido para tapar y hacer desaparecer lo que más odiaba, lo que más quería olvidar. ¿Y cómo podía mirarle él, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras lo dejaba? ¿Cómo podía Saruhiko olvidar todo y tirar todo a la basura como lo había hecho en aquel momento?

Entonces supo que él aún seguía siendo débil. No estaba ni cerca de poder ser tan fuerte como el rey que admiraba. De poder mantenerse de pie y continuar como si nada. Una idea errónea de la fuerza de voluntad confundida con la del corazón. Y como si otros lo percibieran, como si percibieran la debilidad de su corazón, escuchó las voces que le llamaban a sus espaldas.

-Hey, tu eres. ¡Eres el mocoso de Homra!

Misaki da la vuelta, a las desconocidas voces que también tienen rostros extraños. _-¿Quiénes son y que mierda quieren?-_ Su voz sonó más baja de lo que quiso, trabada un poco por el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

_-¡Dejaste a mi hermano en el hospital, hijo de puta! ¡No hay forma de que te salgas con la tuya!_

Si era alguna persona que venía a vengar alguno de esos estúpidos delincuentes que Yata habría golpeado alguna vez, estaba preparado para darles su merecido a ellos también.

Aunque no tenía su skate para protegerse, si debía pelear, debía pelear. Eran tres personas que le rodearon y sus ojos vidriosos le impidieron ver que uno de ellos se acercó sin dudar con algo en la mano. Antes de reaccionar, su cabeza fue golpeada con un fierro bastante pesado. Pudo sentir el sonido resonar dentro de su cabeza, como la más grande jaqueca que había tenido en su vida. Y cuando se agacha un poco para tratar de recuperar la orientación, su aura se enciende en llamas rojas, dispuestas a devolver todo. Pero el miedo y el odio putrefacto que carcome sus almas hacen que simplemente arremetan su fuerza contra él, haciendo que el barandal de hierro detrás de él, ceda traicioneramente, con su espalda al mar siente el viento tocar sus mejillas.

Ah, como odiaba Yata el invierno. Como odiaba el frío, la monotonía, la inexpresividad… la melancolía. Y ahora sin embargo no podía hacer nada al hundirse dentro del profundo mar azul, no podía mover su cuerpo porque se había golpeado con las piedras filosas al tocar el agua, esas que le dejaron inmóvil, entregado al frío y a la muerte que sin duda le esperaba.

Irónicamente, como si hubieran sido ángeles de la muerte, se lo llevaron en el momento que esperaba, los latidos de su corazón reduciéndose a la nada. Olvidado en el mar, sin escapatoria, sin salida. Sin aire ni visión.

Sin embargo, no sentía que era una muerte injusta para él. Simplemente era.

Tal vez, pensó Yata, esto simplemente sea un botón de reinicio, para que finalmente pueda ir a entregarle esa carta a su "yo" del pasado. Ese papel rojizo que ahora se deshacía en pedazos por la fuerza del agua, la tinta corrida donde antes se podía apreciar su letra desprolija marcando el papel:

_"Yo" del pasado:_

_¿Ummm, que podría decirte?_

_Vas a conocer mucha gente nueva a partir de ahora. Vas a encontrarte con personas que jamás podrías haber pensado que existían. Vas a conocer a tus salvadores. Tus amigos, tus compañeros._

_No vas a ceder. Vas a mantenerte firme y no retrocederás en ninguna acción, ¿Oíste? Tu nueva familia te espera._

_Cometiste muchos errores en el pasado, pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar. Y otras que no. Solo hay una cosa, que tal vez necesites tener en cuenta. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo sabes:_

_Pase lo que pase, no dejes que Saruhiko se aleje de ti._

E incluso hasta el final, Misaki entiende que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse. No hay nada importante que decirle a tu pasado. No hay vuelta atrás.

No hay anulación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
